Lingkaran
by Sun-T
Summary: Draco menyeringai setelah dia melepaskan ciumannya, "Ini hukumanmu, Harry, karena telah membuatku jatuh," katanya sambil berdiri dan melangkah mendahului pemuda berambut hitam itu. Drarry. RR pliiiz :D


LINGKARAN

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Setting : Setelah perang besar

WARNING : MODIFIED CANON, OOC,

"Selamat kepada kalian bertiga, nilai kalian sangat memuaskan untuk lulus sebagai auror muda di departemen ini," ucap Gawain Robards, kepala departemen auror. "Selamat bergabung bersama kami, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley dan Mr. Malfoy."

Ketiganya menerima uluran tangan sang kepala beserta beberapa staffnya, "Terima kasih, Sir," jawab ketiganya.

"Kami akan menempatkan kalian diruangan utara," kata Williamson, kepala bagian koordinasi lapangan sembari mengantarkan mereka menuju ruangannya, "Sebelah kanan adalah ruangan untuk auror senior," terangnya lagi.

Mereka duduk dimeja masing-masing setelah pria setengah baya yang tadi mengantar mereka telah keluar ruangan. "Akhirnya jadi juga kita berada disini," kata Ron.

Harry terkekeh, "Bagaimana denganmu, Draco?" Tanya Harry pada mantan musuh besarnya itu.

Sejak Voldemort berhasil dikalahkan tahun lalu hubungan mereka membaik. Kesaksian Harry atas pertolongan yang diberikan keluarga Malfoy saat perang melawan Voldemort terjadi membuat keluarga bangsawan itu terbebas dari jerat hukum sebagai Death Eather. Kesaksian palsu yang diberikan Draco saat Harry tertangkap di Malfoy Manor dan kesaksian Narcissa Malfoy, ibu Draco, saat Voldemort mengira dia sudah mati menjadi kunci dari keberhasilan Harry mengalahkan poengeran kegelapan.

Draco mendengus, "Aku sih yakin kalau aku akan lulus dengan nilai memuaskan," jawabnya dengan angkuh.

"Oh yeah Mr. Malfoy, selalu saja kau over percaya diri," kata Ron sebal.

Harry tertawa, "Come on, masih saja kalian suka bertengkar. Apa tak bosan tujuh tahun ribut terus?" tanya Harry.

"Tidak," jawab mereka kompak, dan Harry hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Kudengar Hermione dan Pansy hari ini pun sudah mulai bekerja di departemen hukum, hebat mereka," kata Ron memberi kabar tentang kedua sahabat perempuan mereka itu.

Pansy yang dulu selalu menjahati trio Gryffindor itu pun berubah sikap sejak Voldemort berhasil dikalahkan. Dengan sepenuh hati dia meminta maaf kepada mereka bertiga. Ayahnya yang seorang Death Eather dan selalu menekannya telah tewas dalam pertempuran besar tahun kemarin bersama ibunya, sekarang dia hanya tinggal sendiri di bekas rumah peninggalan orang tuanya. Namanya bersih karena Harry mengatakan dalam sidang kalau Pansy tak pernah melakukan sesuatu diluar batas padanya.

"Baguslah," jawab Draco singkat.

Ron terdiam sebentar, "Kalau Mione sih aku tak ragu sama sekali, tapi aku tak menyangka kalau Pansy bisa lolos dengan mudah pada tes masuknya."

"Jangan salah, Ron, Pansy termasuk anak yang pandai kok, bukan begitu, Draco?" tanya Harry dan Draco hanya mengangguk.

.

.

Waktu tiga bulan telah mereka lewati, baru kasus-kasus ringan saja yang bisa mereka selesaikan. "Ron belum kembali?" tanya Harry pada Draco.

Draco mengangkat bahunya, "tadi Williamson mengajaknya ke daerah selatan, mungkin nanti sore baru kembali," jawabnya.

Harry menghela nafas panjang dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi sambil memejamkan matanya. Sejak tiga hari yang lalu jam lapangannya bersama Draco begitu tinggi, mereka terus mendampingi auror senior dalam menjalankan tugas maupun hanya sekedar berpatroli saja, dan kini Harry merasa begitu lelah.

Draco memandang rekan kerjanya itu dengan penuh arti, siapa yang bisa menyangka kalau hubungan mereka kini begitu akrab, padahal dulu saja mereka tak bisa lebih dekat dari jarak 10 meter tanpa perang mantra dan selalu menyebabkan keributan dimanapun mereka bertemu. Draco tersenyum melihat wajah polos itu, entah sejak kapan dia mulai sering memikirkan Harry, mungkin sejak pemuda berkacamata itu menolongnya dari kebakaran di kamar kebutuhan, atau jauh sebelumnya saat dia tak tega melihat Harry tertangkap dirumahnya. Dan sekarang disaat Harry selalu berada didekatnya dia semakin tak bisa menghilangkan bayangan pemuda itu, selalu ada getaran halus saat matanya menatap hijau mata Harry.

Draco sedikit tersentak saat tiba-tiba Harry membuka matanya dan langsung menatap lurus ke mata abu-abunya, "what?" tanyanya.

Harry menggeleng, "Kau tak lapar? Aku lapar sekali, ayo temani aku makan siang," pinta Harry.

'Dia menatapku begitu hanya karena sedang kelaparan? Dasar, padahal aku sudah sangat gugup tadi', gerutu Draco dalam hati. "Ayo, aku juga lapar," katanya sambil berdiri dan berjalan mendahului Harry.

"Drakie...Harry..." sapa Pansy saat mereka baru keluar dari departemen mereka.

"Pans, berhentilah memanggilku begitu," gerutu Draco.

Pansy memiringkan kepalanya, "Kenapa? Kau terdengar manis kalau dipanggil begitu."

Harry tergelak mendengar cara Pansy menggoda Draco.

"Diam, Harry," kata Draco sambil menatap tajam kepada pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu.

"Kau mau ikut makan siang bersama kami, Pans?" tanya Harry setelah tawanya mereda.

Pansy melihat pada Draco, "Tidak, nanti aku mengganggu," jawabnya. Sebenarnya gadis ini tahu kalau Draco memiliki perasaan yang berbeda pada Harry. Tujuh tahun dia dekat dengan Draco tapi tak sekalipun Malfoy junior itu mau mengalah dengan orang lain, tapi sekarang saat dia dekat dengan Harry segala tentang Draco terlihat berbeda.

Harry merangkul pundak gadis itu dengan akrab, "Apa maksudmu, nona?" tanyanya sambil menyeret Pansy supaya ikut dengan mereka. Entah kenapa Harry jadi merasa sayang dengan gadis berambut hitam ini yang dulu sangat membencinya. Dia merasa satu nasib dengan Pansy karena kedua orang tua mereka meninggal gara-gara Voldemort.

Draco memandang kedua temannya itu dengan dada bergemuruh, 'denganku saja dia tak pernah seakrab itu, apa mereka punya hubungan khusus?', tanyanya dalam hati.

Merasa Draco memperhatikan mereka Pansy pun melepaskan tangan Harry dari pundaknya. Tak ada hubungan apa-apa diantara mereka hanya saja Pansy juga merasa satu nasib dengan Harry, dan lagi...'Draco benar, Harry memang layak dicintai oleh pewaris Malfoy ini', batinnya. Pansy masih terbayang saat dulu Harry memeluknya dengan hangat sewaktu Pansy menyatakan penyesalannya, begitu cepat pemuda itu memaafkannya padahal Ron dan Hermione masih belum percaya akan permintaan maafnya.

"Kalian tidak ada tugas keluar?" tanya Pansy disaat mereka sudah duduk disudut kedai makan disamping kantor.

"Sudah tadi pagi, sekarang giliran Ron," jawab Harry, "Semoga dia kuat mengikuti Williamson," katanya lagi.

Draco tersedak dan terkekeh pelan, "Semoga," jawabnya pelan dan Harry ikut terkekeh medengar jawaban Draco.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Pansy, dia ikut gembira mendengar tawa ringan Draco yang dulu hampir tak pernah terdengar.

"Williamson, dia itu begitu hangat dan baik, tapi kalau sudah menyangkut pekerjaan dia bisa berubah menjadi monster" jawab Harry.

Draco melihat pada Harry yang duduk didepannya dan tersenyum geli.

"What?" tanya Harry heran.

Draco menggeleng, "Kau terlalu banyak bicara, lihat wajahmu ada krimnya," jawab Draco.

Harry mengusap pipinya dan melihat tangannya, "Tak ada."

Tanpa sadar Draco mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh ujung bibir Harry, mengusap saus krim yang ada disana.

Harry mematung, sentuhan jari Draco membuat nafasnya terasa sesak dan jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat. Wajahnya terasa panas dan waktu seakan berhenti. Mata hijaunya menatap mata abu-abu Draco yang juga mematung.

Draco mengusapkan jarinya dengan perlahan, matanya tak lepas memandang emerald itu sampai didengarnya Pansy berdehem keras, dengan enggan dia melepaskan jarinya dari wajah Harry, "Sorry," katanya sambil melihat keluar jendela.

Harry berusaha menenangkan jantungnya dan dia memandang kesal pada Pansy yang tersenyum penuh arti.

.

Sejak kejadian di kedai makan itu Harry merasa kalau otaknya sekarang ini serasa dipenuhi oleh Draco, Draco dan Draco. Sekuat apapun Harry berusaha bersikap wajar tapi adakalanya jantungnya berontak keras, terutama saat dia menyadari kalau Draco sedang memandangnya. Pernah suatu kali dia menumpahkan sebotol tinta diatas perkamennya gara-gara dia terus memperhatikan pemuda berambut pirang itu dan tanpa sengaja Draco melihat kearahnya lalu tersenyum.

"Melamun lagi, Harry?" tanya Draco yang sudah duduk didepan mejanya. Jelas saja ini membuat jantung Harry seakan loncat dari tempatnya.

"Jangan mengejutkanku, Draco," sergahnya.

Draco mengermyitkan keningnya, "Dari tadi aku sudah disini, kemana saja kau?" tanyanya geli. Akhir-akhir ini Draco menyadari kalau Harry sering kali salah tingkah jika didekatnya dan entah kenapa itu membuat Draco ingin selalu menggodanya.

Dengan agak gugup Harry menegakkan punggungnya, "Ada apa?" tanyanya ketus.

Draco terkekeh melihat pemuda itu kesal, "Kau sudah dengar belum kalau besok kita bertiga bersama Williamson dan beberapa auror senior harus berjaga di hutan utara? Kita akan menginap di tengah hutan," katanya.

Harry mengangguk, "Aku sudah dengar, hanya saja tadi aku pikir cuma kita bertiga tanpa auror senior," jawabnya.

Draco berdiri, "Jangan lupa bawa jaket tebal, akhir-akhir ini cuaca tak bersahabat," katanya sambil berlalu dari hadapan Harry.

Harry hanya mengangguk, dadanya berdesir halus mendengar perhatian yang diberikan Draco padanya.

.

Harry bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya, dia ingin mempersiapkan apa-apa saja yang akan dibawa. Setelah dirasa semua siap dia pun duduk didepan perapian di ruang keluarga Grimmauld Place. Rumah besar ini peninggalan Sirius Black, ayah baptisnya yang meninggal karena serangan Bellatrix Lastrange, pengikut setia Voldemort, yang melemparkan Sirius kedalam selubung. Kadang kala Harry ingin meninggalkan rumah ini dan mencari flat sendiri, tapi dia tak mau mengecewakan Sirius yang telah begitu baik padanya.

Harry terkejut saat perapian didepannya menyala hijau, "Pans?" sapanya setelah melihat siapa yang keluar dari dalamnya.

"Morning, Harry, maaf aku datang tiba-tiba," katanya sambil duduk didepan Harry, sejak mereka berbaikan Pansy sudah terbiasa mengunjungi Harry disini begitu juga dengan Harry yang terkadang mengunjungi Pansy dirumahnya, "Kau sudah menyiapkan semua untuk perjalananmu kali ini?" tanya gadis itu.

Harry tersenyum, "Aku rasa sudah masuk semua, Pans, entah kalau masih ada yang tertinggal," jawabnya.

"Itu tas mu? Besar sekali? Kau mau pergi berapa bulan?" tanya Pansy heran.

Harry menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Tadi aku masukkan saja semua," jawabnya sambil nyengir.

Pansy menarik nafas panjang dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau ini selalu sembarangan, ayo aku bantu cek ulang," katanya sambil berdiri dan membantu Harry packing lagi.

"Kreacher," panggil Harry pada peri rumahnya saat dia sudah siap berangkat.

Suara 'pop' pelan mengiringi kemunculan Kreacher didepan Harry, "Master Harry Potter memanggil Kreacher, Sir?" tanyanya sambil membungkuk.

Harry mengangguk, "Aku akan pergi beberapa hari, jadi kau tak usah menyiapkan apa-apa untukku sampai aku datang," katanya.

"Baik Master Harry Potter, Sir. Selamat jalan, Sir," ucap Kreacher sopan.

.

Draco heran melihat Harry memasuki lobby berdua dengan Pansy, "Morning, Drakie," sapa gadis itu.

"Morning," jawab Draco singkat sambil menatap tajam mereka berdua.

"Kemana yang lain?" tanya Harry.

Draco melihat kebelakangnya, "Mereka masih ada didalam, tapi Williamson sudah ada dilokasi dan kita berdua disuruh menyusul dia dulu," jawab Draco.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang saja," kata Harry.

Pansy memberi pelukan singkat dan mencium pipi Harry, "Jaga dirimu," katanya, gadis itu pura-pura tak menyadari tatapan dingin Draco. Lalu dia beralih pada Draco dan alih-alih mencium pipinya gadis itu berbisik ditelinga Draco, "Kalau kau tak cepat aku akan mengambilnya."

"What?" kata Draco dengan nada tinggi, dia memandang Pansy yang terkikik dengan kesal. "Kita lihat siapa yang menang nanti," jawabnya sambil menyeringai.

"Ada apa?" tanya Harry dengan polosnya.

"Tidak," jawab Draco dan Pansy serempak, "Ayo kita berangkat Sekarang," kata Draco sambil menarik lengan Harry.

.

Menjelang siang mereka sampai dilokasi yang ditunjuk, mereka harus berjalan menyusuri rimbunnya hutan sebelum menemukan tenda Williamson. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, suasana hening ini menjadi terasa nyaman.

"Kraak..." terdengar suara ranting terinjak dibelakang mereka. Sontak keduanya mengeluarkan tongkat masing-masing dan bersiaga, mereka saling memunggungi mengamati keadaan sekitar. "Hati-hati, Harry, siapa tahu itu salah satu dari mereka," kata Draco. Misi mereka berada disini adalah tersiarnya kabar kalau beberapa pelahap maut yang sempat melarikan diri bersembunyi dihutan ini. Seekor rusa tampak melompat dari arah semak-semak dan berlari menjauh, Draco mendesah lega dan berbalik, dia terkejut mendapati Harry berdiri berhadapan dengannya begitu dekat.

Harry pun sama terkejutnya, wajahnya memerah mendapati wajah Draco yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya. Dengan gugup dia bergerak mundur, tapi kakinya menginjak batu yang membuat tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan limbung.

Dengan cepat Draco menarik pinggang Harry tapi dia juga tak siap sehingga tubuh keduanya terjatuh diatas rerumputan kering. Tubuhnya menindih tubuh Harry, kedua mata itu bertemu, begitu hidup, begitu nyata.

Harry tersenyum geli, "Kalau kau tak kuat jangan coba menolongku," godanya.

Draco terkekeh, "Aku juga ingin dianggap pahlawan, bukan hanya kau," jawab Draco, lalu mereka berdua tertawa menyadari kekonyolan mereka. Dada Draco berdebar kencang melihat wajah pemuda dibawahnya yang sedang tertawa itu, tanpa bisa menahan perasaannya Draco pun mencium bibir Harry dengan lembut.

Harry terperanjat, tawanya terhenti seketika saat Draco menciumnya, dia berusaha memberontak tapi pelukan Draco begitu kencang. Dan jantungnya, jantung Harry berkhianat dengan berdebar begitu cepat dan berdesir dengan hangat merasakan lembut bibir Draco. Tanpa sadar dia membalas ciuman itu, bahkan jari-jarinya yang bergetar mencengkeram erat jubah pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Draco menyeringai setelah dia melepaskan ciumannya, "Ini hukumanmu, Harry, karena telah membuatku jatuh," katanya sambil berdiri dan melangkah mendahului pemuda berambut hitam itu. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum yang begitu lebar.

Baru tersadar Harry pun melompat berdiri, "Hei, Draco, jelaskan padaku," seru Harry sambil berusaha menjejeri langkahnya.

Draco terkekeh pelan, "Jelaskan apa?" tanyanya enteng.

Harry memberengut kesal, "Itu tadi, kau...kau..." Harry tak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya.

Draco menatapnya sambil terus berjalan, "Tadi aku menciummu, kau ingin lagi?" godanya.

Harry terbelalak, dengan kesal dia memukul Draco dengan tas ranselnya lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan pemuda berambut pirang yang tertawa dibelakangnya itu.

.

"Tiga jam kedepan aku, Weasley dan Morgan akan keliling ke utara. Sedangkan Potter, Malfoy dan Williamson, kalian keliling ke selatan," perintah Gawain Robards malam itu kepada anggotanya, "Untuk Morris, Brown dan Savage, kalian bersiaga ditenda utama," lanjutnya lagi.

"Yes, Sir," kata mereka serentak.

"Beri tanda dari tongkat kalian ke udara jika terjadi sesuatu," kata kepala auror itu lagi. Lalu semua bersiap dengan sapunya masing-masing.

"Kita jangan sampai terpisah," kata Williamson kepada Draco dan Harry.

"Ok, Sir," jawab mereka.

Berkeliling dengan sapu terbang pada malam hari ternyata cukup dingin, apalagi dengan angin yang berhembus lumayan kencang. Berkali-kali tubuh Harry bergidik merasakan serangan angin. "Kau ok?" tanya Draco yang terbang disampingnya.

"Tak masalah, hanya dingin saja," jawabnya.

Draco terbang semakin dekat kepada Harry dan berbisik pelan ditelinganya, "Mau sesuatu yang hangat?" godanya.

Jantung Harry seakan meloncat, tangannya tergelincir dari gagang sapu yang dipegangnya dan langsung ditarik oleh Draco.

"Kalian tak apa-apa?" teriak Williamson yang terbang didepan mereka.

"No, Sir, kami baik-baik saja," jawab Draco.

Harry mendorong bahu Draco yang masih menempel dibahunya, "Jangan mengejutkanku lagi, Draco," desisnya kesal, dan Draco hanya menyeringai saja.

Seberkas sinar menuju kearah mereka dengan cepat, "HARRY...DIDEPANMU," teriak Draco.

Dengan sigap Harry berhasil menghindari sinar itu, "Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Draco cemas sambil mencengkeram lengan Harry.

Harry menggeleng, "Tak apa," jawabnya.

"Jangan lengah, aku bisa merasakan kehadiran mereka disini," kata Williamson setelah dia mendekat pada Harry dan Draco, lalu dia mengacungkan tongkatnya keudara untuk memberi tanda kepada timnya.

Lagi-lagi seberkas sinar menyerang mereka dari dua arah, dan sekali lagi kesigapan Harry dan Draco saat dulu berlatih di tim quidditch membantu mereka lolos dari serangan itu, begitupun dengan auror handal seperti Willamson.

Tak lama Robards, Ron dan Morgan tiba ditempat mereka, "Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Robards.

"Mereka baru mengadakan penyerangan, Sir," jawab Williamson.

Tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka dua penyihir yang sangat tidak asing, Rodholpus Lastrange dan Rabastan Lastrange, dua kakak beradik yang sejak awal begitu setia pada Voldemort.

"Well, senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Potter," kata Rodholpus dengan dingin, "Dan, lihat siapa itu? Keponakanku tersayang, putra si pengkhianat Malfoy, juga...anak si brengsek Weasley yang membunuh istriku."

"JANGAN MENGHINA IBUKU," teriak Ron marah sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya kearah Rodholpus.

Dengan cepat Robards menahan tangan Ron dan terbang didepan Draco, "Jaga emosi kalian, jangan terpancing." Robards memposisikan dirinya dibarisan terdepan, "Atas nama kementrian sihir, kami minta kalian menyerahkan diri dan menerima hukuman atas perbuatan kalian," perintah kepala Departemen Auror tersebut.

Dua bersaudara Lestrange itu saling berpandangan lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Hadapi kami dulu, baru kalian bisa membawa kami wahai kalian budak-budak kementrian," leceh Rabastan, lalu dia dan kakaknya menyerang para auror itu dengan mantra yang membabi buta.

Ditengah malam buta itu terjadi aksi saling serang dan kejar-kejaran, Rodolphus dan Rabastan berpencar, kelompok Robards mengejar Rabastan ke utara, sedangkan Harry, Draco dan Williamson mengikuti Rodholpus ke selatan.

"Potter, Malfoy, kita harus terbang bejuhan agar serangannya tak terfokus pada satu titik," perintah Williamson yang langsung melepaskan diri dari dua anggotanya.

"Yes, Sir," kata Harry dan Draco yang juga langsung menjauh.

Rodholpus melemparkan serangannya kearah Harry dan pemuda berambut hitam itu berhasil menghindar, begitu juga dengan Williamson. Lalu Rodholpus melemparkan serangan kearah Draco yang nyaris saja membuat pemuda pirang itu terjatuh.

"Draco, kau tak apa-apa?" teriak Harry cemas.

"It's Ok, aku tak kena," jawab Draco.

Harry melihat satu sinar melesat kearah Williamson, dengan tangkas dia mematahkan serangan itu, "Thanks, Potter," teriak Williamson.

Harry sedikit mendekat pada Draco, "Draco, kau ingat satu mantra yang dulu pernah kupakai untuk menyerangmu?" tanya Harry.

Draco mengangguk.

"Sectumsempra, kita gunakan itu bersama-sama untuk menghentikan Rodholpus," kata Harry.

Sekali lagi Draco mengangguk, "Baiklah, kita serang dari dua arah," kata Draco menyetujui. Lalu mereka terbang terpisah.

Rodholpus masih membabi buta dengan serangan-serangannya dan dia terkejut saat Draco dan Harry meneriakkan satu mantra bersamaan, "SECTUMSEMPRA," teriak mereka, dan dua sinar melesat cepat dari dua arah menyerangnya. Dengan cepat pula dia berhasil melemparkan satu serangan kearah Harry sebelum terjatuh dari sapunya.

Harry tak sempat menghindar, serangan teakhir Rodholpus mengenai sapunya dan membuatnya terjatuh bersama pengikut Voldemort itu.

"HARRY..." teriak Draco dan Williamson, dengan cepat mereka berdua mengejar tubuh Harry, tapi terlambat, tubuh Harry telah terbanting keras diatas tanah.

Draco melompat dari sapunya dan berlari menuju Harry, dadanya terasa sesak, "Harry...Harry kau tak apa-apa? Buka matamu," kata Draco panik setelah dia memeluk tubuh yang terluka tersebut.

Harry mengerang dan membuka matanya, "Draco..." bisiknya.

"Oh thanks Merlin," kata Draco lega sambil mendekap erat tubuh Harry.

"Malfoy, kau urus Potter sampai bantuan datang, aku akan membawa Rodholpus ke tenda utama," kata Williamson, dan dia langsung meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu.

Draco memangku kepala Harry, tangannya mengusap wajahnya yang pucat, "Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas.

Harry tak menjawab, dia merasa sekujur tubuhnya begitu sakit.

"Hidungmu berdarah," kata Draco sambil mengusap darah yang mengalir disana dengan jubahnya. Perlahan dia mendudukkan Harry lalu memeluknya dari belakang, "Bersandarlah padaku," bisik Draco.

Harry menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Draco, rasanya begitu nyaman, "Sepertinya kakiku patah, Draco," erang Harry. Draco terus memeluknya dengan erat sampai Harry tidak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi setelah itu.

.

.

"Bosan sekali dirumah, ijinkan aku masuk, Sir," kata Harry saat Robards menjenguknya di Grimmauld Place bersama anggota Auror yang lainnya.

"Baru dua hari kau istirahat dan sekarang kau sudah mengoceh tak karuan," kata Ron kesal. Dua hari yang lalu saat terjatuh dari sapunya Harry mengalami luka cukup serius pada kaki dan tangannya. St. Mungo dengan cepat menyembuhkan tangannya yang patah dan sekarang Harry hanya butuh istirahat total untuk menyembuhkan kakinya. Menolak dirawat di rumah sakit Harry pun bersikeras ingin dirumahnya saja.

"Kalau kau bosan dirumah kenapa tak berlibur di rumah sakit saja?" sindir Draco sinis. Dia kesal melihat betapa keras kepalanya Harry. Karena terlalu cemas akan kesehatan pemuda itu sejak kemarin Draco menginap di Grimmauld Place untuk merawat Harry.

Robard tertawa mendengar celotehan anggota mudanya, "Kau istirahat saja sampai keadaanmu kembali pulih. Aku atas nama kementrian mengucapkan terima kasih untuk usaha kalian melumpuhkan Lestrange bersaudara," katanya. "Tapi aku masih asing dengan mantra yang diucapkan Weasley saat dia menyerang Rabastan."

"Sectumsempra?" tanya Harry.

Robards mengangguk, "Ya."

"Itu mantra milik orang yang paling berjasa dalam perlawanan melawan Voldemort, mantra itu milik Severus Snape," jawab Harry.

Robards mengerutkan keningnya, "Dia mengajari itu?"

"Tidak," jawab Harry, "Tanpa sengaja aku menemukan mantra itu dibukunya, Ron kuberitahu bahkan dulu aku pernah melukai Draco dengan mantra itu," katanya pelan.

Draco memandangnya dan tersenyum, "Kenangan yang indah," sindirnya dan Harry hanya tertawa.

.

"Makanlah dulu," kata Draco saat para tamu sudah pulang.

Harry membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, "Boleh aku tidur saja?" tanyanya.

Draco duduk disampingnya, "Tidak, kau harus makan walau sedikit," katanya lagi sambil mengusap rambut Harry. Mata abu-abunya memandang hangat pada hijau mata Harry.

Harry memejamkan matanya merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar dari jemari Draco yang panjang, dia tercekat saat merasakan bibir Draco menyentuh bibirnya, menciumnya dengan lembut, "Draco," desah Harry. Dia membuka matanya dan melihat Draco tersenyum padanya.

Draco menambahkan bantal dibelakang punggung Harry, "Makanlah dulu," perintahnya lagi, "Kau mau aku menyuapimu?" godanya.

Wajah Harry memerah, "Kau pikir aku bayi?" katanya kesal.

Draco tertawa dan mengulurkan piring yang berisi makanan di depan Harry dan memperhatikan pemuda itu menghabiskan makanannya. Entah kenapa saat bersama Harry dia selalu memiliki alasan untuk tertawa dan tersenyum, dua hal yang dulu begitu jauh dari hidupnya. Bersama Harry dia merasa begitu pas, begitu sempurna seakan disinilah seharusnya dia berada. 'Apa dia sadar kalau aku mencintainya?', tanyanya dalam hati.

Harry memandang mata abu-abu itu, setiap berada didekat Draco dadanya selalu berdebar kencang. Saat Draco memeluknya kemarin dia merasa begitu nyaman seakan-akan dia tak ingin menjauh dari pemuda berambut pirang itu. Ciumannya yang lembut membuatnya selalu lupa diri. 'Apakah ini berarti aku mencintainya? Lalu apa maksudnya dengan perlakuannya beberapa hari ini terhadapku? Apa mungkin dia menyukaiku?', batinnya berperang dengan berjuta pertanyaan.

Draco mengambil piring yang telah kosong dan meletakkannya dimeja lalu mengulurkan gelas minuman pada pemuda itu.

"Thanks," kata Harry pelan setelah semua selesai dan Draco kembali membantunya berbaring.

"Sekarang tidurlah," kata Draco sambil melepas kacamata Harry.

Harry tersenyum, "Kau tak ingin menciumku sebagai ucapan selamat tidur?" tanya Harry memberanikan diri.

Draco tercekat, tak lama senyum muncul diwajahnya, dia menunduk menghampiri bibir pemuda itu, "Tentu, Harry, aku selalu ingin menciummu," katanya lalu dia mengabulkan apa yang diinginkan Harry. Bibirnya melumat lembut, lidahnya membelai bibir Harry hingga terbuka dan membiarkannya masuk. Draco tersenyum dalam ciumannya saat mendengar Harry mengerang, dia bisa merasakan tubuh pemuda itu bergetar dibawah pelukannya. Draco mencicipi setiap inci bibir Harry, mencecapnya dengan lidahnya. Nafasnya tersengal saat dia mengakhiri ciumannya. Dengan hangat dipandangnya hijau emarald itu, "I love you, Harry," bisiknya, "Kau tak tahu betapa takutnya aku saat kau terjatuh kemarin."

Mata Harry terbelalak, dadanya terasa begitu hangat, "Kau yakin?" tanyanya.

Draco masih memandangnya, "Tentu saja aku yakin, kau terjatuh dari sapumu saat itu," katanya sambil menyeringai.

Harry mendengus kesal, "kau tahu apa yang kumaksud, Draco," sergahnya.

Draco kembali tertawa, "Tentu aku yakin, Harry. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu," jawabnya sambil kembali mengecup lembut bibir pemuda itu.

Harry mengalungkan lengannya dileher Draco, "Kalau begitu tetaplah bersamaku, Draco, akupun tak ingin kau jauh dariku," bisiknya, "I love you too."

Lalu mereka berciuman kembali, menumpahkan semua perasaan yang terpendam, membebaskan jantung dari himpitan yang menyesak.

"Sepertinya aku kalah telak," suara Pansy terdengar didepan pintu kamar.

Harry dan Draco memandang gadis berambut hitam yang melipat tangnnya didadanya itu sambil tersenyum, "Kau tak bisa merebut Harry dariku, Pans," kata Draco.

Harry terkejut, "Bukannya kau akan merebut Draco dariku kalau aku tak cepat?" tanyanya heran dan memandang Draco yang juga tampak bingung.

Pansy tertawa keras, "Aku hanya menggoda kalian, sebab kalian itu terlalu lambat," ejeknya.

Merasa tertipu Harry dan Dracopun memandang kesal pada gadis itu.

Pansy mendekati mereka dan merangkul bahu Draco, "Bagaimana bisa aku merebut salah satu dari kalian kalau aku saja sangat menyayangi kalian berdua?" katanya senang.

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa, dia tak menyangka akan keusilan gadis itu.

"Aku menyayangi kalian, berbahagialah," katanya sambil memeluk dua pemuda itu.

**THE END**

**A/N.**

**Pasti jelek kan? Iya kan? Hayo ngaku **

**Fluffnya parah banget, ya? Aku siap menerima kritik karena aku emang menyadari banget kalau ini ga jelas, aneh...! maafkan aku, otakku bener-bener kram beberapa hari ini. **

**Yang nunggu SBRL sabar ya, itu plotnya sampe berdebu karena belum aku pegang sama sekali *plak***

**Semoga masih ada yang bersedia baca apalagi ripiu *ngarepbanget***

**Makasih...^^**


End file.
